A Tale Of Two Dojustu
by iNF3RNALHAV0C
Summary: Ichigo is forced to abandon his home but finds a new one with his two young cousins. Ichigo posesses two legendary dojutsu and many want to use him as a weapon, how will he deal with this? Rated M for foul language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Sad Day For Konoha**

=== **Konohagakure No Sato: Night of the Kyuubi Attack** ===

It was a peaceful, yet festive evening in the village hidden in the leaves. Tonight was the night that the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had his first child. Konoha had some unexpected visitors in the form of nine year-old Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba and his parents, Captain Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki. The afore mentioned guests were close friends of the Hokage and his family because Ichigo's grandmother was a Namikaze that had migrated to Tamashi no Shakai (Soul Society) and married into the Shiba clan. This meant that the happy, smiley Ichigo was excited to meet his cousin, who he had demanded be strong enough to be considered a rival for Ichigo.

Ichigo was not tecnically a Shinobi yet, but he had the skill and power of a fifth seat within the Seireitei's Gotei 13. Ichigo had been personaly trained by three different tutors, Yoruichi Shihoin for Hoho and Taijutsu as well as stealth skills, Byakuya Kuchiki for Zanjutsu and Kisuke Urahara for Ninjutsu and Shinobi theory, all this led to an incredibly well rounded and powerful nine year old with an insane growth rate.

"Tou-san, Can we get some food? I'm STARVING!" Ichigo whined at his father, he may be an elite trained almost shinobi, but he was also a 9 year old boy. Isshin just nodded gleefully before hearing a coughing sound from behind him, Masaki.

"What about the food I made earlier, you wouldn't want it to go waste now, would you?" came the sickeningly sweet tone from the heart of the Kurosaki family, Isshin gulped, Ichigo frowned, evidently not understanding what that smile meant. But whatever half-baked excuse Isshin was about to spout off was cut off by a collosal roar and a cacophony of screams of terrified screams echoing all over the village. The Kurosaki family couldn't have whipped their heads around faster to look at the disturbance of the festivities. Ichigo gasped in shock, before resetting his expression to a determined scowl as he unsealed Zangetsu from its seal on his hand, as his father did the same and Masaki began to get villagers to safety.

"Am I clear to go full power?" Ichigo asked his father, in full shinobi mode, completely forgetting his hunger from earlier and readying the giant khyber knife in his small, yet powerful, hands; looking to the taller, equally serious, shinobi who simply nodded as black began to seep into his left sclera, his son's doing the same: this was the kekkei genkai of the Shiba clan, hollowfication, it boosted ones physical capabilities to twice that of a fully matured jinkuuriki and added a boosted healing factor, at the cost of some of your sanity and self control, this was what led to the Shiba being notorious for being very odd.

"We're going to need all the power we can get to help Minato-nii deal with this," Isshin muttered to his son as he saw waves of ANBU forces and Jonin repetitively charging the Kyuubi no Kitsune with explosive tagged kunai, Isshin almost laughed, it was going to take a hell of a lot more than that to take down the leader of the Biju. "Let's go." and just like that the Shibas dissapeared in a flash of shunpo.

=== **Time Skip** ===

The two Shinobi had helped Minato seal the kyuubi in his son at the cost of his own life, however Kushina was still alive and was going to be able to look after Naruto from here on out. The Shibas had looked all over the half-destroyed Konoha for Masaki and had eventually found her. Just not in the condition they left her in. Clearly, some sick, twisted fuck had thought that an attack was a perfectly good excuse to behave like some sort of psycho and had slashed people. They had found Masaki lying in a pool of her own blood, with knife gashes all over her body and her clothes torn to shreds. Ichigo had simply dropped to his knees in complete disbelief, and had begun bawling his eyes out and screaming into the night, sinking further into the dark depths of dispair. Then the black began to seep into his right sclera and his iris' turned to a feral yellow, then a white mask began forming on his face, before his left eye began its own changes.

While all this was happening, Isshin was looking on in shock, not only had the love of his life died, probably protecting the very person that killed her, but his son had evoled the kekkei genkai of his clan, Chūkū Tsukinome, the Hollow Moon Eye, into its second form, Chūkū Mūnmasuku, the Hollow Moon Mask, this form had only been attained by 2 individuals prior to this; not only had he evolved his current kekkei genkai, he had activated his latent one that he got from his grandmother, the Sharingan, the Copy-Wheel Eye, and already had two tomoe in his left eye, his right one retained its hollow colouring but also gained two tomoe, and the black spread into his left sclera.

(both eyes have tomoe and black sclera, the only difference is iris colouring, right yellow, left red)

This was after Ichigo had just lost his uncle Minato and aunt Kushina and his cousin had the Kyuubi sealed into him, this was all too much for the nine year old, who finally passed out from the shock of his entire world being annihilated less than an hour.

=== **Time Skip 9 Years** ===

A tall man in a hooded cloak walked up to the gates of the village hidden in the leaves, the place where everything had changed, the first time, this was the place where he would live the rest of his existence, helping his youngest relative be someone that doesn't live as miserably as he did. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchiha, but he usually just went by Ichigo Kurosaki. As he walked up to the gates he pulled his hood down to let the gate guards know that he was here, he had mid length, unruly orange hair that just covered his eyes, he had a completely neutral expression on his face that would put most Hyuuga to shame, he walked carefully but confident, as though he was ready for a trap he knew that he could destroy.

He wore a long brown cloak over black jeans that were fairly tight, to be comfortable, but loose enough to retain full range of motion; he had black leather combat boots on that had plenty of grip to allow for his fast movements. He was wearing a black vest-shirt with a red tribal design on the center, but over this he wore an unbuttoned robe that seemingly had the sleeves ripped off, showing his well muscled arms, and the bottom of the black robe was just as tattered as the sleeves. The robe had a red inside and parts of the edges were lined with white. He had a tattoo of a chain encircling his right arm and a single fingerless glove that went a quarter of the way up his forearm, also on his right arm, but most of this was covered by the cloak.

The guards just looked at him and were instantly on guard once they saw the large cleaver-esque sword on his back, they must have thought that he was some over cockey nuke-nin that thought he could single handedly beat the village, but surely no one was that stupid, right? Nevertheless, Ichigo simply raised his hands in a surrender, a mere courtesy.

"Stop! Who are you and what is your buisness here!?" the taller of the two guards shouted at Ichigo, who rolled his eyes at the over-zealous guard.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchiha, and I am here to relocate as a Konoha shinobi." Ichigo decided that it would be best to give full disclosure to the gate guards to at least let him in

"Bullshit, there are no Uchiha left, Itachi killed them all two years ago! What is your real name and purpose here!" the guards demanded of him, this was beginning to irritate him,

"Look if you dont belive me just get old man sarutobi down here, he can vouch for me." Ichigo wondered who they had appointed as hokage after uncle Minato, boy, was he in for a surprise when the person he'd just called old man turned out to be the hokage.

The guard just whispered to his comrade who then gave a sharp nod before dissapearing in a swirling **shunshin** , Ichigo scoffed, it was so slow compared to his nations **shunpo** , the clearly superior tecnique. After a minute and a half of waiting, the guard suddenly appeared again, quickly followed by two ANBU guards and a man in a white and red hat and robe, the hokage.

"Ichigo-san? It has truly been too long." the hokage, Sarutobi, greeted the much younger man with a friendly hug. Once he released Ichigo, he motioned for him to follow as he walked away from the location where the slightly stunned Ichigo was still stood. Sarutobi was Hokage!

=== **In** **The** **Hokage's Office===**

"So Ichigo-san, what brings you to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked the young man in front of him

"Well, three years ago, a man named Sosuke Aizen betrayed the Seireitei and led a group of nuke-nin known as the Arrancar in a war against us, after the war, where dad died, I joined the ATS-5 division of squad 2, which stands for Assassination, Terror, Sabotage 5, and they were all high jounin level units that specialized in these fields. I served there for the last 3 years, we gained a reputation and nickname of Shinigami because of our body counts. Eventually I just couldn't take that place anymore with its stupid central 46 and decided to move to Konoha, if you would have me." Ichigo explained as breifly as possible

"Well, that is certainly a story. You should have no problems living here. Two things though: One, Do you wish to be a Konoha shinobi? And two, what would you have us do about young Naruto?"

"Naruto survived!? I was told he died in the attack! Where is he? How is he? Who is he living with? What of the kyuubi? When can I see him?" Ichigo was both worried and excited, worried for his cousin and excitement that some of his family was still alive.

"Calm down Ichigo-san, Yes, Naruto is alive, He is currently at his home, he is perfectly healthy, he is living alone, the kyuubi is still sealed within him and I can have him here within 10 minutes. However I would still like to know if you plan to become a Konoha shinobi." Sarutobi was beginning to wonder what had caused the happy, smiling child from all those years ago to dissapear.

"Wait, you left a nine year old child, who is probably hated by the village, to live alone?! Are you insane!? He could have died!" Ichigo was beyond the point of reasoning now, he had to do something about this poor kid, "That's it, he's living with me from now on, I'll take a job as an ANBU and in three years I'll take a job as a jounin instructor."

"Why wait three years to be an instructor? You most likely have more experience than most high chuunin by now, being in a war and all." Ichigo hadn't told the wizend hokage about the fact that he was most likely at sannin level by now.

"Hah! Chuunin? Nah, I'm at least high jounin level, possibly even sannin. Listen the only reason I'm waiting three years is because I don't want to just appear and start teaching right away, I need to get a feel for how you train your genin." that was a blatant lie, the only reason he was waiting was because he was only 18 and didn't want a bunch of kids looking up to him

"You really would boast in here? Oh, how you have changed." Sarutobi was dissapointed in the man in front of him, he had obviously missed the part where Ichigo had said he was a member of the infamous ATS-5, the most feared assassins in the current world, that were all high jounin level minimum.

"I'm not boasting, throw me against Kakashi for all I care, that ass is probably, what, 24 now?" Ichigo actually knew exactly that Kakashi's birthday was in three months, he was one of the few people from leaf that Ichigo had kept in contact with over the years, he was just angry at him for not mentioning the fact that his cousin was alive, although he knew that the famous copy nin had probably tried to look after his master's son in any way he could.

"Very well. Kakashi-san , get out here now." Sarutobi commanded the shadows and, as if by magic, out popped a lazy looking, one eyed, white haired ninja reading a book, who upon seeing the other man in the room, that he was supposed to be guarding but had gotten bored, suddenly went wide eyed in surprise, before pulling up his headband to reveal a sharingan eye, to assess whether this was some complex genjutsu or actual reality. Once Kakashi had finished his assesment of Ichigo he got back into line and bowed before the hokage, who was surpressing his amusement at the scene before him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, half expecting the reaction of the old man before him,

"You are to assess Ichigo Kurosaki's combat potential, now. Training area 3."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Come on Ichi-kun, let's have some fun,"

"Uh, Hokage-jii-san, Can I be refered to by the title of my clan that remains here?" Ichigo looked a little concerned based on the reactions of the guards at the gate, thinking that there were no Uchiha left.

"Okay, that should be fine. What is it?"

"Uchiha,"

"What! You mean that there is another Uchiha branch?!"

"No, my dad was Minato's half-brother, as you know, but Minato kept his fathers clan name, not my grandmothers, which was Uchiha. See I even have Sharingan to prove it." right on que, black seeped into both sclera and his left iris went red, while the right went yellow, each gained three tomoe in each eye. The older men in the room were startled at the development, here was another Uchiha, with the Chūkū Tsukinome as well, and to top it off he was trained in the seireitei, meaning he had bizzare sword tecniques, known as bankai.

"Well this certainly is a development, if you do take Naruto to live with you, are you going to live at the Uchiha estate with young Sasuke?" the Hokage asked, hoping to spur Sasuke to be less reclusive by giving him two brother figures.

"I might, depends on Naruto really." Ichigo was beginning to get bored of this conversation, "Anyway, I'm gonna go fight this loser now, bye Hokage-jii-san." and with that and a smirk, Ichigo dissapeared with shunpo, leaving an offended Kakashi and Hokage in his dust. Things were going to get interesting, well more interesting

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN:** **This was really fun to write, I've read up on and researched Naruto rather than watching or reading it, because its so god damn long, and then I decided to watch the whole thing from the beginning,** **if anyone could give me the ep numbers of filler it would be much appreciated because the show is aparantly 40% filler and that is far too much.**

 **A** **TS-5 are all specialists in one field but adept at all, the masters are as follows =**

 **Fuinjutsu-Ichigo** **Uchiha**

 **Taijutsu-Yoruichi** **Shihoin**

 **Genjutsu-Prev** **Sosuke** **Aizen/** **Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **Ninjutsu-Kisuke** **Urahara**

 **Kenjutsu-Grimmjow** **(wait till the next chapter to find his clan)**

 **A** **lso if you could message me if you have any OC's that you want added in as support characters that would be much appreiciated.**

 **Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Brighter Tommorow

**Chapter 2: A Brighter Tomorrow**

=== **Konohagakure no Sato** ===

It was a bright day in Konoha. There were sounds of birds all around. And the sounds of Kakashi Hatake getting beaten into the ground had just finished. The ninja that had beaten the legendary copy-nin was none other than his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchiha, Damn, he has way too many clans, so he generally went by Ichigo Kurosaki, but had recently started going by Ichigo Uchiha. After he had utterly destroyed his best friend in the training spar, A blue, spikey haired man appeared out of no where, grinning like a maniac.

"Yo! Uchiha! What's with leaving your big brother behind?!" Said blue haired man yelled at his orange haired friend. The blue haired man was 6'1'' and was really muscular, but still slim, slightly bigger than Ichigo, he was wearing tight fitting jeans and black combat boots, much like Ichigo, but he had a tight plain black vest on with a white jacket that had black lining and rolled up sleeves, under his jacket you could see various amounts of kunai and shuriken, and a long sword at his side with a blue grip. All in all, with the terrifying maniac grin, he looked completely badass.

"I didn't leave you behind, Grimmjow, you were late." Ichigo replied to the now identified Grimmjow, who just rolled his eyes and leapt down from the tree he was stood in and started dancing on his toes with fists raised as though he was going to fight one of the ninja opposite him.

"Well that's your opinion, twinkle toes, but I think you were just trying to get away from your dear Nii-san, I'm almost offended." Grimmjow said, maintaining the insane grin that always adorned his face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kakashi chimed in, confused as Ichigo had never once said that he had an older brother.

"Oh where are my manners!" Grimmjow apologised, ignoring the comment from Ichigo that went something along the lines of 'Up your ass' "I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques-Shiba, Ichi-chan's nii-san. Well, half-brother."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi-"

"I know who you are, Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, possesor of the famed sharingan, the man who copied over 1000 jutsu." Grimmjow cut in, well aware of exacly who this man was. See Grimmjow may be impulsive but he isn't stupid, If they had been rejected by the village they would probably have had to fight their way out, so Grimm researched all of the jounin in the village.

"Ah so I'm famous even in Tamashi no Shakai (Soul Society)," Kakashi said, suddenly on guard with this newcomer, no matter how friendly he was with Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm done now so I'm gonna go see my cousins." Ichigo said while sheathing his sword and motioning for Grimmjow to follow, then he turned to face Kakashi, "I'll be at the Uchiha estate if anyone needs me," and vanished in his burst of shunpo, while Grimmjow just shook his head in an exasperated gesture and shot off after his impulsive little brother.

=== **Uchiha Estate** ===

Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at the Uchiha estate to an eerie silence and abandoned buildings, the only noise being the occaisional grunt of shinobi training. It was coming from behind the main house, definitly in the training yard. Ichigo began moving towards it, using his stealth prowess to move completely silently, and then Grimmjow started to follow.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo whispered angrily at his brother

"What? Is it wrong for me to want to see my little cousin?" Grimmjow responded in kind, then they both stopped. Ichigo looked at his older brother.

"Go to the hokage's office, get registered as a shinobi and then, and only then, meet me back here and we'll go meet the other one. Got it?" Ichigo was sometimes just saddened at how badly his brother understood these things. Grimmjow just nodded sarcasticly and mumbled something before shooting off. Ichigo shook his head before dissapearing and reapering a ways behind his small, dark haired cousin. "Ahem, you're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

A startled Sasuke span round, throwing a precise kunai at the intruders head and dropping into his taijutsu stance. What he wasn't expecting was for the intruder to sidestep and thrust one finger back to where he was stood, catching the ring of the kunai and allowing it to continue spinning before flicking his wrist, launching the afore mentioned kunai straight past Sasuke and directly into the centre of the target behind him.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke asked the intruder nervously, this man was clearly not a civilian.

"I'm your cousin. Ichigo Shiba-Uchiha," Ichigo said before flashing his regular sharingan, careful not to let his Chūkū Tsukinome (Hollow Moon Eye) seep in. This served as a verification of what he was saying. Sasuke dropped to his knees in shock, this couldn't be happening! Itachi had killed the entire clan! This wasn't real, it must be a dream or some twisted genjutsu. "Sasuke? Are you okay? I know this is a shock but trust me this is very much real."

"How are you alive? Itachi killed everyone." Sasuke said, his mind beginning to process the shock and recover to the point where he could stand albeit shakily at first, using his bokken as an arm rest.

"I was living in a different country with my tou-san and nii-san, when tou-san died I decided to move here to meet my cousin, only to find I have two here. You and Naruto Uzumaki." Ichigo explained slowly so he didn't cause any more mental trauma to the nine year old in front of him.

"What?! I'm cousins with the dobe, damn. Is your nii-san here too?" Sasuke had decided that this guy wasn't to be belived and that he had used a genjutsu to make it look like he had a sharingan to gain his trust and kill him, but Sasuke was smarter than that, he will take him to the hokage to get this guy arrested. "Can we go to the hokages office quickly?"

"Yeah sure, I guess?" and on that note Sasuke shot off at a sprint to get to the hokages office as quick as possible while avoiding idle chit chat.

=== **At The Hokage's Office… Again** ===

Saritobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, had just finished meeting one of his new ANBU, the older half-brother of Ichigo Uchiha, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques-Shiba. It was very interesting to meet another possesor of the famed Chūkū Tsukinome (Hollow Moon Eye), but one that wasn't under dozens of seals to keep the ensuing insanity at bay. Grimmjow was definitly more eccentric than Ichigo, even though he didn't have the Chūkū Mūnmasuku yet.

Suddenly interupted for the third time in a single day, Sarutobi put down his pipe and opened his door to see two of the three remaining Uchiha stood before him.

"Why, hello Sasuke-san, Ichigo-san. What can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked, quite confused as to why they would be back.

"You can arrest this assassin, Hokage-sama!" Sasuke shouted as he ran behind the god of shinobi for protection.

"What are you talking about?! Ichigo-san is not an assassin after you!" the alarmed hokage said, careful not to slip up and say that Ichigo wasn't an assassin, instead specifying that he wasn't after the youngest Uchiha.

"W-what?! You mean he's telling the truth?!" Sasuke was in absolute shock, there was another person from his previously almost extinct clan that was here, and was clearly capable of training him."A-another U-Uchiha?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to belive but I'm really an Uchiha, I'm not trying to kill you, in fact, I want to train you." Ichigo informed the youngest Uchiha with what looked like a small smile gracing his almost permenantly scowling features.

"So, you're Sasuke, huh. Don't look like much." said Grimmjow with a feral grin, Sasuke looked at the blue haired man with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, W-who are you?" Sasuke asked, trying to be brave, failing miserably. Grimmjow walked closer, couched down to his level with a blank expression, before ruffling his hair and grinning.

"I'm your new big brother!"

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Jesus, that is dissapointing. I'm not going to make any excuses, I've left this way too long. I will apologise though, and I will explain why this has taken so long.**

 **First: I lost my interest in anime, writing and pretty much everything else I usually love.**

 **Second: my computer has been dead for a month and I've only just got it back.**

 **Third: I have some exams coming up and so I've been revising my ass off.**

 **Fourth: Even when I start writing, I struggle to come up with basic structure, I can do details and overall outlines but anything in the middle I really struggle with.**

 **So my conclusion to these points is that I am looking for a writing parter(s). what this means is that this will be someone I collaborate with on a general basis, they need to be able to help me write, come up with ideas and help me stay on track getting chapters out. If anyone is interested then please just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Konoha

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Konoha**

=== **Konohagakure no Sato** ===

Birds tweeting, happy people talking, pleasant market bustle and a life changing revealation were the last things young Naruto remembered hearing before he passed out.

He had just been told that he had not one, not two but three new cousins! All of which were going to live and train together. Two of them, Strawberry and Jimbo were tall and had bright hair, different colours though, and the other one was Sasuke-teme. Naruto didn't like Sasuke-teme. Sasuke-teme had stupid hair and weird clothes and worst of all, he thought he was better than the future Hokage, just because of his name. Pfft, Like a name makes any difference to how strong your jutsu are!

These were the thoughts going through young Naruto Uzumaki's head as he was told about his new family. So far he liked Jimbo and Strawberry seemed nice enough, a bit serious but nothing as bad as Sasuke-teme.

"So… Jimbo-nii, how strong are your jutsu?" Naruto inquired to the tall blue haired man next to him.

"Ahh… well first my name's Grimmjow-"

"Same thing"

"-And I'm a kenjutsu master, I don't tend to use jutsu very often and when I do, I mainly use subtle genjutsu." Grimmjow didn't feel particularly comfortable explaining his tecniques in front of his half brother, mainly because that way Ichigo would be able to beat him in their spars.

"Oh! Cool! You use swords?!" Naruto looked like he was praising Grimmjow as a god.

"Hell yeah! You interested in swords, kit?" Grimmjow shouted, hoping to have some common ground with his new cousin

"You mean 'kid' right?" Naruto picked up on the final part of Grimmjows sentence. It bothered him that this almost stranger knew Kurama's nickname for him.

"Nah, you remind me of a lil' fox, hence 'kit'." the older male grinned at the energetic youngster. "so how about it? You interested in swords?"

"Swords are cool and all..." this made the blue haired ninja swell up with pride "but ninjutsu is cooler." this made his face drop. "So what jutsu does strawberry-nii use?" this made him burst out with laughter. Ichigo turned around and death stared Grimmjow until he shut up.

"My name is Ichigo. Not strawberry. And I use fuinjutsu and kenjutsu." Ichigo politely told the enerjetic jinchuuriki.

"Eh? what's phooey-jutsu?" Naruto looked very perplexed. Sasuke facepalmed, they covered it literally yesterday in school. He decided to intervene and impress his…. Cousins; that word still left an uneasy feeling in his mouth.

"Fu-In-Jutsu, the study and application of seals. A fuinjutsu master is one of the most valuble assets to a village as they can do virtually anything with seals, given enough time. However these masters are rare and the best most people can do is a storage seal or explosive tag." Sasuke was proud of himself, he recited that perfectly.

"Good explaination but you missed out a key detail." Ichigo smirked at him

"W-What did I miss?!" Sasuke looked startled, he was sure that that was exactly what they had been taught.

"Uzumakis are naturally gifted at fuinjutsu. And Uchihas are no slouch either because they can memorise almost any seal array with their sharingan." Ichigo was still smirking because here he had two excelent candidates for learning fuinjutsu.

"Oh cool! Teach me how to make a massive bomb!" Naruto had stars in his eyes and all of the surrounding civillians looked on in terror, the prank king of konoha learning fuinjutsu… this could be disasterous for everyone.

"Ah, that'll be a no, sorry but I'm not gonna teach you anything dangerous until you graduate."

"Yeah, he's always been stingy like that." another male voice interupted from nearby. As the small party turned around they were greeted by the masked face of Kakashi. "Yo."

"KAKASHI-NII!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his friend that bought him ramen.

"Hey kiddo, where you guys going?" Kakashi asked

"Uchiha estate." Grimm chimed up

"Oh, hi Grimmjow-san, why don't you just shunshin there?" Kakashi looked confused at this obvious loss of forethought from two prospective ANBU. At least he thought that he was shoked before they dissapeared in a blur of motion faster than even Shisui Uchiha used to be.

=== **Uchiha Estate** ===

Ichigo and Grimmjow had grabbed Sasuke and Naruto respectively as soon as they saw Kakashi get confused before glancing at each other and shunpo-ing off to the Uchiha estate, leaving a bewildered Kakashi in their dust. Sasuke and Naruto had almost passed out from the sheer speed, they were both panting. Grimmjow couldn't quite stiffle his snicker at Naruto's lost face.

"Ya alright there, blondie?" he laughed at the unusually quiet Uzumaki next to him.

"W-what just happened? Cause it was AWESOME!" Naruto snapped out of his daze pretty quick and Sasuke just shook his head and smacked his cheeks.

"Aha! I can tell we're gonna get along great, kit!" Grimmjow grabbed Naruto and put him into a playful headlock, Naruto didn't realise that this was a joke and snarling, punched an unsuspecting Grimmjow in the ribs; toataly winding him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ichigo was caught off guard before he realised who it was and then realised that he had probably been hated by the villagers ever since that day nine years ago. He may have had harsh treatment or possibly beaten, Ichigo had forgotten to check that with Hokage-jii. "Naruto-kun, calm down. We aren't here to hurt you. Nii-san was joking around."

"Oh yeah! Then why'd he grab me like that!?" Naruto shouted at him, a dark aura beginning to surround him.

"Nii-san, get Sasuke-kun out of here, let me help Naruto-kun."Ichigo said as Grimmjow nodded and dissapeared with Sasuke. Ichigo didn't want Sasuke to know about the fox yet. "Naruto-kun, that is just nii-san's way of showing affection, you'll get used to it. I promise- no I swear he won't try to hurt you and neither will I, I can't vouch for Sasuke-kun though."

"And how do I know this isn't some lie to lull me into a false sense of security so you can kill me when I sleep?!" Naruto snarled, his eyes changing to red and his whiskers getting thicker, so this was the influence of the fox.

"How about you stop showing off, kyuubi-sama, and come out here and face me yourself." Ichigo decided that enough was enough and that Naruto had started to communicate with the fox, therefore he had to face the fox directly.

" _AHA! So you figured out I was talking to the kit, huh? you're pretty smart, for a human."_ A deep sinister voice oozed out of Naruto, reverberating through Ichigo's body and soul.

"Yeah, you know for a giant demon fox, thousands of years old, you ain't very sneaky about messing with a nine year old kid. Especially not my cousin." Ichigo said with a daring glare.

" _I don't appreciate that, human._ " spat the Kyuubi

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that, but until you start treating Naruto-kun with some respect, I'm gonna speak to you in whatever way I like." Ichigo was now challenging the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful of the Bijuu. Not what his idea of a saturday afternoon was going to be, but still pretty interesting.

" _And what position do you think you are in to speak to me like that?_ " the Kyuubi was getting mad now, to be completely honest it's not particularly difficult to piss him off, but still, this kid wasn't going to get away with it.

"I think I'm in the position where I could seal you away. Permenantly. Minato-ji may have been a seal master, but he was nowhere near my level and had nowhere near the same amount of time that I have. I could put you in eternal torture, or silence you, or even dissapate whatever presence in you have in Naruto-kun's mind, effectively killing you. I could do all of this, but I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Ichigo explained his true power to this so called all-powerful near deity.

" _Bah, you're bluffing, what could you possibly offer me?_ " Clearly the fox still didn't like seal masters.

"I can offer you temporary freedom." Ichigo stated quite simply, as though it were as easy as breathing to him.

" _You can do what! Why would you do that, for all you know I'd simply kill you and leave._ " Kyuubi spat, out of Naruto's mouth, it all looked quite strange.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You see I have something that you absolutely despise. The Sharingan." Ichigo could tell that the more the fox listened to him, the more he was intrigued by Ichigo's proposition.

" _Impossible._ "

"Again, you are wrong." Ichigo flashed his sharingan, to prove a point. That got the kyuubi's attention. "What I am offering you, is to be able to manifest a small form outside of Naruto-kun, so that you can stretch your legs a little. In return all I ask is that you help Naruto-kun, give him access to your strength. Think about it, with shinobi training, on top of my training, him being an Uzumaki and having access to your immense power; the two of you would be unstoppable.

" _That does sound heavily favoured towards myself, there must be something else you want._ " Ichigo could tell that the Kyuubi was definitly considering this deal, he did want something else though.

"Well yeah, I do. The other thing I want. Is to learn from you myself." Ichigo said with determination in his eyes, for the first time since he killed Aizen.

" _Hmm? And why would you, a human with considerable power and the Sharingan, want to learn from me?_ " the Kyuubi was definitly intrigued by this human, he has possibly the most interesting human since Hashirama.

"I strive to be the best seal master possible, and you have seen things I could never hope to imagine, It would be stupid of me not to want to learn from you." Ichigo Uchiha thought that it was best to be completely honest with the demon in front of him. It would be very bad if he made an enemy out of the chakra construct.

" _I can see why you would want to learn from me, and why you want me to help the kit. However, even if I accept this deal, don't think it makes us friends. Simply… allies._ " he spat the last word, as though it had a sour taste and he wanted to rid himself of it.

" _Very well, human, I accept your deal. How long will it take?_ " This was the best possible course of action for the entity at the moment.

"It should take no more than a couple of weeks to figure out and perfect the seal, once that is done it is up to you, Kyuubi-sama. You must have a name other than Kyuubi, may I ask what it is?" Ichigo inquired.

" _No, you may not. If I wish to tell you my name then I will. What is your name?_ "

"Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchiha. But generally I just go by Ichigo Uchiha."

" _I sense it will be profitable to know you Ichigo Uchiha._ " The kyuubi smirked before dissapearing back into Naruto, the red eyes fading back to bright blue and hhis whiskers returning to normal. Naruto passed out immediately, that was the longest he has ever allowed the kyuubi in contrtol and it was exhusting. Ichigo shunpo'ed over and caught him, before sensing Grimmjow and dissapearing over to his brother and other cousin.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Holy Shit, that only took three days! That was the quickest I have finished a chapter in months. And it was so much fun! I really have missed writing. In fact the only thing I've missed more is all the positive reveiws from you guys.**

 **I guess I have revealed quite a bit in this chapter, please let me know if you liked or disliked it.**

 **Also please let me know if anyone wants to help me write this or anything else.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to ANBU

**A Tale of Two Dojutsu Chapter 4**

=== **Welcome to ANBU** ===

=== **Konohagakure no Sato** ===

=== **Uchiha Estate** ===

=== **0900hrs===**

Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchi- no. you know what, I'm bored of writing his full name already. It's just Ichigo fucking Uchiha. Done, nothing else. Just Uchiha. Whew, Ahem~

Ichigo Uchiha was having a relatively pleasant morning for his first full day in Konoha. It was warm, but not stiflingly so. Warm enough to be comfortable, but not so warm as to make you need to dip in and out of the shade all day. It helped that it wasn't a completely clear day and that there had been some rain the night before. This all allowed the temperature to mellow out into the warm day that he was now faced with.

Releasing a deep breath, Ichigo remembered that it was today that he had to report to Hokage-jii-san about his ANBU missions. This was going to be a serious drag. The Uchiha estate was in an unsurprising state of disarray, given the massacre, it looked like it had been cleaned up after that and then left, except for the main clan quarters.

The now eldest Uchiha could hear Grimmjow getting up and going through his morning exercises, this consisted of a basic set of stretches and body weight exercises as well as some of his weird kata.

Although Ichigo and his brother appeared to be quite close, it hadn't always been that way.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had not only fought on opposite sides of the war, they had fought each other on multiple occasions. The only upside to this being that a strong genjutsu from Aizen, even in his head Ichigo spat that name with venom, was the only reason that Grimm was fighting for him in the first place. this genjutsu resulted in Grimmjow losing his memories of the war once it was dispelled, but Ichigo had never been quite the same since. He saw his own older brother cut down man after man, for a monster born of hatred and greed.

It still haunted his dreams, watching his brothers sword drip with the blood of former allies, staring as he revelled in death and gore, seeing his normally jovial, teasing blue eyes take on a look of insanity and instability. In fact the only thing worse to watch was Aizen cutting down their father. But Ichigo couldn't think about that now. It was all over, it was over years ago. Ichigo shunpo'ed down to the kitchen and began cooking.

Ten minutes after he had come downstairs, a sleepy pair of nine year olds came downstairs to find out what smelt so good. Turned out that it was two options, steamed rice with miso or scrambled eggs on toast. Both Naruto and Sasuke wanted the rice and miso so they wolfed that down while talking about what other foods they liked. Over the course of the night Naruto was woken up to Sasuke sobbing and screaming from nightmares that had plagued him since the massacre, so Naruto woke him up and comforted him however he knew how. This then led the boys to staying up and just trying to think about anything else.

Ichigo was glad to see the boys becoming friends so quickly, he doubted that they would be particularly close when they first found out about each other, simply because of any preconceptions that they had about one another. Seems that he and Sasuke were more similar than either of them knew, they both had older brothers that they had looked up to that had turned and killed most of their family.

"So what do you guys fancy doing today?" Ichigo asked the two boys, not having a clue what either of them were interested in. When the two of them looked at each other and nodded, Ichigo got slightly worried that they would want to do something expensive.

"Train!" Sasuke barked precisely while Naruto just screamed

"SHINOBI TRAINING!"

"So I guess they want to train, huh." Grimmjow said as he came downstairs while stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I think so, How about some chakra control excersises after we get them properly kitted out?" Ichigo responded to the blue haired Shinobi. Everyone else in the house at least had the decency to put a shirt and a pair of shorts on, not Grimmjow, he was just wearing snug fitting black boxers, making both Naruto and Sasuke think he was some sort of pervert.

"Sounds good, man this smells good too. I swear you would be a brilliant housewife," Grimmjow said with a grin as he poured himself some of the coffee he had 'bought' from a suna merchant they had come across when they were travelling to Konoha. Ichigo just scoffed and while Grimmjow wasn't looking he threw a load of chilli flakes into his scrambled eggs and told him it was pepper. "What are you two laughing at?" He asked the two Shinobi-in-training, as he scooped up the chilli eggs on a fork.

"Oh, Naruto was telling me about a prank he pulled on some merchant that refused to serve him, It was really -" Sasuke couldn't finish before Grimmjow had put a huge amount of eggs in his mouth before his eyes bulged and he ran to the sink and spat the spicy eggs out and drank about a gallon of water, this left the other occupants of the room in stitches and Grimmjow with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Ichi-kun, you are so fucking dead later, teme." Grimmjow wasn't smiling but he didn't seem serious.

"That's if you can catch me without me sealing the shit into you." Ichigo said with a smirk before pulling out five chakra sealing tags. Game over.

"Damn you, but anyway, are we gonna teach these kids or what?" Grimmjow wasn't pleased, but he knew how good his brother was at sealing and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of all that power. As he finished this statement an ANBU agent appeared in the room.

"Shiba-san, your presence is requested by Hokage-sama, be ready as soon as possible." as soon as the last syllable left his mouth he disappeared again in a shunshin.

"Looks like your gonna have to start the training without me, duty calls." Grimmjow said as he disappeared upstairs to get into his ANBU gear.

"Okay well that just means that this isn't going to be as complicated then." Ichigo said before, tapping two seals on his chain tattoo, making his pyjamas be replaced by his shinobi clothes, then he tapped another one, closer to his wrist this time and his sword materialised on his hip.

"Whoa, those seal thingies are really cool!" Naruto seemed fascinated by them, but he kind of understood how they worked, he could guess that is was a modified storage seal with a chakra lock that also served as a sort of map that had small link points both over his body and the clothes so that they were released into place, clearly there was some sort of cleaning mechanism too because the clothes were completely clean and crease free.

"You like seals? Most shinobi don't see the point of anything more complex than a storage seal and an explosive tag." Ichigo wasn't normally told that his craft was cool so it was refreshing to see someone so young interested in them.

"Yeah! You've got to teach me!" Naruto was super pumped to have such a cool new brother.

"Sure, it's nice to see someone so interested,"

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, Sasuke seemed taken aback by the use of the honorific, clearly Naruto thought of him as family all ready, this made him feel… something, he couldn't quite put into words, it was similar to acceptance, but different.

"I guess seals are pretty useful, but I'd rather learn some powerful Ninjutsu, because they don't take as long to prepare." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"Hai, I can teach you powerful ninjutsu, but I can't use lower class Ninjutsu that you will be able to use…" Ichigo said sheepishly

"Huh? Why can't you use the easier ones?" Naruto asked, completely perplexed by this revelation, Sasuke just nodded in agreement to the question, he wanted to know too.

"Well I was born with really large chakra reserves, but it's also really dense, so it's really hard to use small amounts of it."

"Hey that's just like me!" Naruto shouted, now understanding why he struggled so much with the bunshin no jutsu, he was clearly just using too much chakra. He was never told you could use too much chakra in a justu, he just uses as much of it as he could.

"Well yeah, hadn't you ever been told you have to get the amount of chakra right to be able to use a technique?" Ichigo asked the hyperactive jinchuuriki. he just shook his head in response, Sasuke looked confused, they had all been told that hadn't they? Wait, wasn't Naruto always kicked out of class before they got any explanations on jutsu theory.

"Naruto-kun, what do you know about jutsu theory?" Ichigo asked inquisitively

"Well, some are fireballs, some make mud walls, some use water but they all use chakra."

"Ah, well I can see that we are going to have a few problems. Naruto, we are going to go to the library- " he was cut off by the small blonde expressing his distaste at this idea, but continued anyway. " - and we are going to get you some scrolls on basic jutsu theory as well as chakra theory. But if you can understand and learn all this in two days then I will begin teaching you fuinjutsu."

"YAY! Library here I come!" Naruto shouted

"Ano, what will I be doing Ichigo-san?" Sasuke asked

"Well, first, it's not 'san' it's either 'kun' or 'nii', san just makes me feel old. And second, I will teach you the tree climbing exercise that will help your chakra control." Ichigo explained to the little Uchiha.

=== **With Grimmjow** ===

Grimmjow had got upstairs and had pulled on his ANBU gear as quickly as he could and once he had donned the panther mask, he opened his window and disappeared out across the the rooftops of Konoha. He reached the Hokage's office in less than a minute, which was really impressive since the Uchiha estate was on the other side of the village to the Hokage's tower.

He knocked on the door and was invited in quickly, coming face to face with the most powerful shinobi in the village.

"You asked for me Hokage-sama." Grimmjow slipped himself into his 'soldier mode' where he tried to be as emotionless and ruthlessly logical as his kekkei genkai allowed.

"Hai, Panther-san, I have an A-Class solo mission for you. You are to infiltrate Kirigakure and steal their academy records for this year, as well as report back on any political tensions in the village." The wizened old Hokage was well aware of the difficulty of this mission and specifically picked the new ANBU for this mission because he was an assassination specialist, so he must be a stealth expert, as well as him being able to fight of the seven swordsmen because he was a kenjutsu specialist.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You will leave in two days. Be ready by then."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." and after bowing, he disappeared with a flash of his nations shunpo.

The old hokage was always startled by the speed of that maneuver, and the apparent simplicity of it, with anyone from that country able to perform the technique without hand seals, most able to do it simply as a reflex in the middle of combat. Hiruzen wondered whether there was any way to make this or a similar jutsu viable to academy students.

He summoned one of his monkeys to go and find Jiraya to see if this was possible. This could be a very prosperous revelation to the village and its shinobi, making them faster in combat than any other village.

=== **Back with Ichigo** ===

Ichigo and the boys had gone out into town to equip the boys with above average shinobi gear. Just after they had finished getting weapons, they were found by Grimmjow who was back in civilian attire, which consisted of an open black coat over a black t-shirt with a white button shirt over the t-shirt. he had dark khaki cargo trousers on with a chain through the belt loops, and a loose black belt with gold studs inlaid, he wore black combat boots with a rather obvious and large knife sticking out the inside. All in all he was a stark contrast to everyone around them.

"So, What did the Hokage want to see you about?" Ichigo asked his brother.

"Oh, just some mission in Kiri in two days, nothing particularly difficult." Grimmjow responded, waving off any questions until they were away from the boys. "What have we got left to get?"

"New outfits and rations, plus we need to pop to the library at some point too. Actually you could really help with that, if you make two Bokon Bunshin one can go ration shopping, one can go to the library and get the scrolls we need and you can stay with us."

"Yeah sure, **Bokon Bunshin no Jutsu**." Grimmjow suddenly multiplied into three before the middle one, the original, began giving the others instructions to do specific things. The other two nodded and disappeared in opposite directions.

"Ichi-nii, what just happened?" Naruto asked Ichigo, and he briefly explained the concept of clones while they walked along to the clothes shop to get the boys new outfits.

=== **1 Hour Later** ===

The two clones had just come back to the original Grimmjow, and handed him two sealing scrolls, one full of rations and the other with scrolls on jutsu theory, chakra theory and fuinjutsu, this storage scroll was handed then to Naruto. Then they headed to the Uchiha estate to begin training Naruto and Sasuke in chakra control.

 **===The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS! This took a bit longer than I expected so I'd like to apologise for that. I would like a proper beta for this story so if anyone is interested then PM me. No matter who you are I will respond. If anyone has any ideas for interesting missions then please PM me, I tend to get stuck so anything is useful.**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Oni

**===Konohagakure no Sato===**

 **===9am===**

Ichigo and Grimmjow had been working on their cousins fields of interest for the last couple of days before Grimmjow had to disappear to Kiri for a mission. As it would turn out, Sasuke had already awoken his sharingan and was copying some of Grimmjow's genjutsu and smaller ninjutsu, such as the henge and substitution jutsu, as well as a small raiton jutsu than Grimmjow had invented that sent controlled bursts of raiton chakra through the users feet into the ground and would bounce back off of any surface level metal, useful for finding supposedly hidden shinobi.

But the most surprising development was how quickly Naruto was grasping the basics of fuinjutsu, he already had seemingly perfect handwriting and was very creative. So he had already gotten to work on a modified storage seal that could keep food in perfect condition and warm. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Ichigo had already made a version of this seal a few years back and was comparing his ideas with Naruto's, thinking of any ways he could improve either.

In just two days, the two nine year olds had gotten remarkably good at their chosen fields of study. For the moment anyway, they seemed happy, content, at ease, almost like functional human beings that had never experienced obscene levels of tragedy in their short lives. In fact they were so happy even the ever stoic Ichigo cracked the occasional smile, and a proper smile, not a teasing smirk or a slight upturn of the lips, nor even something as extreme as a grin when he joked with Grimmjow, but just a happy, content smile.

Things were looking good for those two days, but today was the day when Grimmjow had to leave for Kiri, they all knew that it was a possibility that he wouldn't return and so a sombre atmosphere had descended upon the house in the Uchiha estate.

"I'm only gone for a few weeks, chill out. I'm comin' back, there's this hot piece of ass workin' at that ramen stand that Naruto-kun likes and she is gettin' some Grimmjow!" Grimmjow grinned like the pervert he was, completely shameless. Naruto at first looked horrified at the idea of his Nii-san and Nee-chan getting together, but then it occurred to him that then he would get free ramen, so now he was just weighing the pros and cons, and soon his love of ramen outweighed his love of his Nee-chan.

"You mean Ayame-nee? I'll put in a good word for you!" Naruto grinned a foxy grin that seemed a bit too mischevious for its own good.

"Thanks, otouto!" Grimmjow grinned back, the atmosphere brightening a bit before Grimmjow said a few hushed words to Ichigo before walking off towards the gate.

A few days ago, Ichigo had met his ANBU squad. And he was pleasantly surprised by them, they were all quite young and wore the masks:

Hebi- Anko Mitarashi

Neko- Yugao Uzuki

Jagā (Jaguar) - Tenzō surname unknown

And were all ex members of team Ro, which had been disbanded last year when Kakashi left the ANBU, and as a result of this they had all heard of him before from his silver-haired best friend. They all seemed like good shinobi and people Ichigo could trust.

They were actually coming over to the Uchiha estate this evening to help them bond as a squad, and so that it wouldn't freak out Naruto and Sasuke if they were in the house or on the estate. Currently only Yugao had showed up, Anko had said she might be late, she was training with Ibiki Morino to be a T&I specialist and was one of the most promising recruits in years.

"So, Oni(Demon)-taicho, you've recently transferred from Tamashi no Shakai(Soul Society), right? What was it like there?" Yugao asked, determined to break the awkward silence with her now captain.

"Uhh, yeah, It was alright, I guess… It's still recovering from the civil war at the moment, though. And since we're off duty, you can just call me Ichigo."

"Um, Okay, Ichigo-taicho, What sort of things did you do there? Any interesting missions?" Yugao was a stickler for the rules in some respects, she had an… issue referring to anyone of status as a regular person, something that drove Ichigo nuts.

"Seriously, just Ichigo, we're off duty for a few days so I'm not superior to you, Yu-chan. But I did have a few interesting missions." Ichigo had a feeling this girl was going to irritate him just through the over respect. But because of the nickname and honorific, Yugao started blushing furiously, sharply turning away.

"Ummm-Uhh, well, um, what sort of missions?...Ichigo-ku-" Yugao started stuttering like a fangirl, this drove her insane, and made Ichigo smirk. He was going to tease her about this. But before he did that he had to extend his sensory range, make sure they weren't caught in any…. Compromising… positions.

"Aww, Does Yu-chan have a crush on her new Taicho? If you don't tell.." He cooed as he got dangerously close to her ear after she was turned around, sulking. He dropped his voice to a smoldering whisper, "...I know I won't." she 'eep'ed before turning around to her new captain, her senses dulled from the lust he had awakened within her, and because of this as she whipped her head round to reply, her lips crashed into his.

Eyes opened, bodies went rigid and sparks flew but neither moved. Just as quickly, eyes closed, bodies relaxed, and the sparks intensified. Ichigo placed his hands on Yugao's waist and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, the kiss deepened but neither attempted to introduce their tongues. After a little while they separated, arms still attached to each other and they looked into each others eyes, Onyx met Caramel. Before Ichigo decided to be an idiot and open his stupid mouth, fucking moron.

"So, um, should we talk about what just happened?" he asked tentatively. Retard should have just gone for another kiss, I know I would have… ahem.. Back on track now~

"Uh, I guess?" Yugao responded, before they separated. She had a light blush on her cheeks and almost raised her hand to her mouth, she actually wanted the incredibly hot idiot in front of her to do that again, but you can't always get what you want.

"So, well, um, Is this.. I mean are we- I don't... What's happening here!" Ichigo blurted out, he was quite dense when it came to the opposite sex so he got very flustered very quickly. Sure, he was relatively desensitized to attractive women and wasn't a virgin anymore. He and Nel had some fun back in the Seireitei, plus Rangiku had always been teasing him, but this was awfully sudden!

"Well, I guess we find each other attractive on some level, but I don't think that we should have a one-night stand, being on the same team and everything… but I would be open to exploring the possibility of dates first." Yugao was trying to be professional about this, no matter how personal it was.

"Um, I think I would like that, But for now, I don't think we need to tell anyone about this incident." Ichigo suggested

"Agreed. So we aren't boyfriend-girlfriend, just testing the waters first."

"Definitely for the moment." Ichigo was handling this a lot better than he thought he would, that was until he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. A low cut training shirt, meaning not only did it show off her more than impressive cleavage, but was also very tight, showing how toned she was. Then she leant over towards him to pick up some of the sushi he had put out to snack on. Suddenly he felt very hot.

Before she could put it in her mouth, she felt said opening being sealed by the seal master's mouth. It was even better than the earlier one, which was saying something. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up to his stomach. Now she had her long toned legs wrapped around his muscular torso. Her arms around his equally muscular neck and her mouth attached to his, because of the angle her long purple hair around them like a blanket. Ichigo somehow navigated them into another room and laid her on her back on the sofa

The making out intensified throughout the next few minutes, Yugao's sushi all but forgotten about on the floor as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Sadly, that was when Ichigo felt someone trip a bunch of the chakra sensing seals at the entrance of the compound. He had placed seals everywhere throughout the compound, nothing could be in there without him knowing about it. Because of this disturbance, most likely being one of their teammates showing up, Ichigo was forced to separate them. Yugao pouted, Ichigo couldn't resist and gave her another chaste kiss.

"Someone has entered the compound. We wouldn't want to get caught this quickly, eh Yu-chan? As elite ANBU we have a reputation to uphold, even off duty." He smirked at the purple haired woman in front of him.

Maybe one or two minutes passed, allowing them to straighten up before the other guests arrived. The first was Tenzō, he showed up in standard civilian attire with a bottle of weak sake, to help make the night a little more lively. Not that they needed it because the next guest was the purple hurricane herself, Anko MItarashi. She was an attractive young girl with slightly paler purple hair than Yugao and much more revealing clothing, wearing just a low cut tank top and some very short shorts, showing off her incredible figure, and she was also attached to Ichigo.

"My, my, Taicho-kun, you are hard as iron… and so are your muscles." Anko winked at him as she draped herself over him like a very sexy blanket. Ichigo was bright red and more tense than he had been when Yugao accidentally kissed him earlier. Speaking of the purple haired swordswoman, she was internally seething with jealousy, she got weirdly possessive over things very quickly, it came from her cat-like nature that only got worse after she signed the cat contract

"Uh, Anko-san, would you please get off?" Ichigo asked, somewhat tentatively, he could feel Yugao's righteous female fury at Anko's presence on his person and he wanted to get her off.

"Aww, but Taicho-kun~, I'm comfy though!"

"Anko-chan, Get. Off." Yugao interrupted any more actions as she watched Anko's hand begin sliding down Ichigo's chest. The glare that Yugao sent to her fellow purple haired kunoichi told her that she would explain later.

"Mou, Yu-chan, you're such a spoilsport!" Anko pouted as she got off her captain, before moving over to Tenzō, who was sat on the sofa, in order to sexually asul- I mean, get comfy on…?

Ichigo shot a thankful look at Yugao, who rolled her eyes and walked towards the comfortable Anko and not-so-comfortable Tenzō, but not without putting some serious sway in her hips; Oh yeah, she was going to tease her captain to hell and back.

 **===The Next Morning===**

Anko got wasted. Like, _wasted_ __wasted. So much so that Tenzo had to pry her off with mokuton jutsu, which fascinated Ichigo. He wanted to see if he could design a seal, that if he routed chakra through it, would produce a large branching of wood that could stab the enemy. The point here was that Anko got very drunk and she was unconscious on the sofa downstairs, cuddling with a snake she had summoned with a small amount of drool pooling on said snake's head.

Tenzō hadn't fared much better, he and Anko had played some blackjack and whoever lost had to do a shot. They had played about 30-35 rounds, before Ichigo and Yugao decided to turn in for the night. They had all established last night that they would all use the Uchiha compound as their teams base of operations, to try to put some life back into it. This meant that they needed to pick a house, but until they were deemed livable Anko, Tenzō and Yugao were staying in some of the spare rooms in the head house.

"Ugh, My head… Alright, Ten-kun, did you skull fuck me last night?" Anko groaned as she woke up, she had a horrible mouth when she was hungover.

"What! No!" clearly Tenzō wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Kami! Don't shout, baka-teme!" Anko screamed as she clutched her head, moaning about the unfairness. She slowly went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu to summon a snake with a counter venom for alcohol. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.** "

The snake poofed into existence and she ordered it to bite her and Tenzō to cure them, but before that happened, Yugao had come downstairs and had found Ichigo's frying pans. She crashed the two heavy chunks of iron together causing screams of pain from Tenzō and Anko as they rolled around on the floor clutching their ears.

"Gah! Who used an explosive tag in the house!" Ichigo shouted downstairs. More pained moans, before the chuckling snake decided to cure them.

"Thank you for the snake, Anko-chan. But go *&%$&&£%*%$%&£$*%£$&$*"£%$*$* yourself for the &%$&&£%*%$%&£$*%£$&$*"£%$*$* hangover!" Tenzō already wanted to kill his new teammate, but settled for using his mokuton jutsu to stab loads of splinters into her feet and ass.

"Ichi-nii, What are they saying? What does *&%$&&£%*%$%&£$*%£$&$*"£%$*$* mean?" Naruto asked as he walked downstairs to have breakfast, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had some toad pyjamas on and was holding a plushie fox in his right hand, all in all he looked what Yugao and Anko described as 'absolutely, completely, 100% adorable' however his language caused Ichigo to face fault, how did he answer that?!

"Uhh...You'll find out when you're older…" But he wasn't heard over Yugao and Anko glomping the tiny Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He looked both concerned and happy at the affection but after a while just went with it and started giggling. Ichigo sweatdropped at the two ANBU but shrugged it off as a girl thing. Instead of fretting anymore about it he just decided to cook them all some breakfast.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama requests your teams presence at your nearest convenience." A wolf masked ANBU said as he shunshined in and out of the kitchen.

"Alright, you heard ōkami-san (wolf), get your gear together!" Ichigo shouted to make sure he was heard. His slightly dysfunctional team sprang into action with the smoothness of years of practice. He'll admit that he was impressed by the speed with which they dropped everything. "Sorry, Naru-kun, I'll be back in a bit to gather my stuff, but you and Sas-kun should either train or chill out, don't go anywhere, there's plenty of food in the house."

He didn't like the idea of leaving the boys alone yet, but he could always stop by Kakashi's and ask him to supervise for the day.

 **===The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: Well, there's another chapter done, this'll probably be the last one before I skip to Naruto and Sasuke's genin days. I'm not sure what to do for any missions yet so any suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **Now, I've been thinking… I know, that's dangerous, but I've been doing it anyway… What I've been thinking about is the lack of reviews on this story. Now I don't particularly care normally about this, but that reader/writer interaction is what gives me the motivation to write. A few words at the end of my day can completely change how I've been feeling all day/week/month. It really does go a long way and costs you nothing.**

 **I don't mean to get too serious but I want to know what the people reading this think of it, It's the best way for me to move the story in a direction people like, so please just leave a few words, positive or negative, I really don't mind… I'd prefer positive but what the hell, I'll take what I can get.**

 **Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Saisho no shimei no Oni

**===Konohagakure no Sato===**

 **==10am==**

 **===Hokage's Office===**

Ichigo and his team had rushed out of their new house to get to the Hokage's office, Ichigo already had a fair idea of what they would be given, either patrol or assassination. Patrol because Tenzō and Yugao could respond quickly and decisively to the alerts from Ichigo and Anko's seals and snakes. Assassinations because they were all quick and had subtle ways of killing people, Yugao was a stealth and infiltration expert, Anko was a master with poisons and toxins, Tenzō could cause splinters in the heart and then remove them, and Ichigo had made a seal that prevented any nervous action in the CNS(central nervous system) killing them in moments.

Whatever they were assigned it would play to their strengths, and that means it will almost always be one of these style missions, possibly back-up requests, but probably not. In fact, Anko was so certain that it would be one of these types that she made a quick bet with Ichigo over it.

"Ah, Thank you for arriving sharply, team Oni. We have a choice of two missions: Patrol part of the border with Kusa no kuni (Made up the country name, the country with Kusagakure is unnamed), Or there is a noble vying for the affections of the daughter of the Fire Daimyō and this noble has been connected to many illegal activities and therefore must be eliminated."

The team looked at each other and used the telepathy seals that Ichigo had given each of them to communicate, they decided that the assassination sounded much quicker and definitely more interesting.

"Hokage-sama, We would like the Assassination, please." Ichigo said in his no nonsense, business tone.

"You didn't communicate, how do you know what your team wants, Oni-Taicho?" The old hokage asked the member of their team with the terrifying custom mask that allegedly looked like his Chūkū Mūnmasuku.

"Hokage-sama, May I remove my mask?" Ichigo said, intending to show him the small seals that lived on the cheek of each wearer, it was invisible unless being used.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, sir." Ichigo said as he removed his mask and channeled some chakra to the seal, activating the discreet circle, it looked like a ring because Ichigo can condense seal formulas, that's how each of the links of the chain tattoo on his arm often contained three or four different seals. "This is a telepathy seal. It works on a similar principle to the wireless headsets but without the need for actual speaking, it is only visible when chakra is channeled to it and can be specified to only communicate with certain seals, so if multiple teams had it they wouldn't conflict. I was planning to make it available to all ANBU teams after this mission."

"Wow, that's very impressive, how long did it take you to come up with that?"

"A good three-four days."

"Very well, you have my permission to make it available to any and all ANBU teams after this mission."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Ichigo said, replacing his mask and taking the mission scroll, activating his sharingan, reading and memorising the scroll before burning it. He nodded his goodbye before he disappeared in a shunpo, and the rest of his team disappeared in a shunshin.

 **===Konoha Gates===**

Ichigo appeared way before the others, he really had to teach them the shunpo, it was way quicker. Yugao was the next to appear, she was the quickest with shunshin out of the team. However, before Anko and Tenzō could arrive, the chunin gate guards spotted someone unfamiliar a ways out.

They were about average height, about 5' 8''/9'', they had quite small shoulders but you couldn't see any real details under the thick, grey, woolen cloak. They seemed to walk with a practiced finesse of a shinobi or kunoichi, the guards looked like they were about to pounce, but Ichigo placed his hand on their shoulders and shook his head, he had already activated his telepathy seal and told Yugao to get behind the person with her sword while he got in front. He said to go, and let Yugao go slightly earlier. To compensate for the speed difference.

"Who are you and what is your business in Kono-" Ichigo was cut off by a girlish squeal and physical contact, specifically a bone crushing hug. He remembered specifically who this particular bone crushing hug belonged to. His ex-sensei.. One Shihoin Yoruichi, the purple haired flash goddess of the Seireitei.

"CHICHI-KUN!" Yoruichi was quickly ruining his scary reputation and she had only been here for 10 seconds, this could be bad.

"Yo-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck with some political bullshit?" Ichigo seemed very confused, Yugao was glaring daggers into her fellow purple-head(?). Anko and Tenzō, who had just arrived, were giggling at their captains nickname.

"I was, but then I took a page out of Kitty-kun's book and followed my favourite seal master to Konoha!" She seemed to think this explained everything, but it definitely didn't, hell **I** __don't even know what she's doing here and I'm writing this sh- thing.

"Here's a crazy question: WHY?!" Ichigo asked the taijutsu expert

"B-b-but ChiChi-kun….a-a-aren't y-you happy t-t-t-to see m-meeeeee?!"Yoruichi decided to break out the crocodile tears for this, his reaction was always priceless. His hands flew up in the air, as if to say he didn't touch her, before flying back down to start stroking her back and hair… he never knew how to deal with crying people.

"AH!, um… it's, ugh, It's okay?... don't cry… stop, please...I SAID STOP IT!" Ichigo lost his patience with the woman. She looked up at him, lip quivering, tears staining her cheeks, eyes as wide as possible before grabbing his mask and disappearing in shunpo. "DAMN IT, YO-CHAN! GET BACK HERE! I HAVE A MISSION, DAMN IT!"

"Finders keepers, Chichi-kun." She said from a nearby tree, sticking her tounge out at him. He sighed and pulled his hand up by the top left corner of his face. Red-tinted black chakra began forming in his hand before he sharply yanked it diagonally downwards, a replica of his mask forming over his face, except both his dojutsu activated. Suddenly the temperature dropped and thick killing intent laced the air, seeming imbuing itself in the very particles of the air, making all the ANBU struggle to breathe and the two gate guards drop to their knees, even Yoruichi faulted for a second, that gave Ichigo enough time to appear behind her and take the wooden replica of his mask back from her, dispelling the real one and replacing the replica.

"Now, Yo-chan, go report to the hokage, I've got a quick mission so I'll be back in a few days. Don't kill anyone till I get back." He said to her as he activated his telepathy seal and shunpo'ed back to the road, before they darted off towards Orokana Namae (stupid name, is the literal translation of this, sue me I'm lazy), the town where the target was.

 **===Time Skip===**

Ichigo and Anko were at the head of the party that was hopping through the trees at crazy speeds, Tenzō and Yugao were at the back, this was because Ichigo and Yugao were both frontline fighters where Anko and Tenzō better suited a support role so it didn't make sense to place them both at the same place in the formation.

The group was rapidly approaching the target town on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni. It was relatively well off actually, but it was pretty much one large red light district. There were brothels and seedy bars everywhere, rag wearing children ran about in the street and low time crooks gambling in the corners.

Ichigo established the mental connection through the seal ""Scout for the targets in hotels, inns, casinos, and bars. Anko and Tenzo, check the hotels and the inns. Yugao and I will check the bars and casinos."

They got the idea and so Tenzo began scouting the hotels, while Anko infiltrated and planted snakes in all the rooms, so they could report on everyone in all the inns. Ichigo bought off a few of the bartenders to look out for their target. Yugao had a 'friendly chat' with the managers of the biggest casinos in the town.

Later on, when they met back up again at sunset, they all reported in. Tenzo had some success, he found the target in one of the hotels. They were whoring and drinking, even though they were vying for the affections of the daimyo's daughter?! Why was she even remotely interested? Turned out that he regularly frequented the largest casino in town too. He ordered all of his booze from one bar and had it sent to his hotel room.

"So how are we going to kill this disgusting bastard?" Ichigo asked his team, Anko lit up at this question, but that quickly faded, she couldn't have one of her snakes bite him because o the fang marks.

"We could stab him?" Yugao suggested

"Nah, Ninja weapons are too easily identifiable. We need something discreet." Tenzō shot her down.

"I would say you should use your mokuton, but you can't get close enough, neither can I to use my seals." Ichigo suggested and countered, in a vaguely Aburame-esque fashion.

"I can't poison him, none of them dissipate fast enough to be undetectable." Anko said, before anyone suggested it.

"There are plenty of thugs in this town, I bet we could…. No that wouldn't work…" Ichigo mumbled again.

"What wouldn't?" Yugao asked.

"I was gonna say we stage a bar fight and kill him during the chaos with a civilian weapon, but he doesn't go to the bar."

"AH! That gives me an idea! Yu-chan and I could pretend to be some of his 'escorts' and then Ten-kun could come in with the sake. While he's distracted, Taicho-kun could throw a senbon with a insta-kill seal on it!" Anko exclaimed happily, Yugao looked put off at the idea of being used as bait but other than the instant kill seal on a senbon, the plan had no real flaws.

"Or you could do the escort thing and then paralyze him, then throw him into the street and pay some thugs to kill him?" Tenzō suggested

"Better still, Escorts that kill him with ninja weapons and leave a mark from Iwa or something." Ichigo finalized the overly complex plan into something that was not only completing the mission, but gave Hi no Kuni political power over Tsuchi no Kuni.

"That'll do." Yugao huffed, still ticked off that she was only being used for bait.

 **===Time Skip===**

Once the team had executed both the plan and target, they used a memory wipe seal on all of the residents of the town to remove any possible connection to the fact that they had been there, making it entirely believable that Iwa nin had been there. When this was all done they moved out and began to head back to Konoha. Ichigo was struck with an intense curiosity as to what his brother was up to….

 **===In Kiri===**

Grimmjow had been busy for the last few days, he got to Kiri really fast, because he was allowed any means of travel and so he had used one of the techniques granted by his dojutsu: Garganta. This allowed for "ripping" of time and space so that you can almost instantaneously travel between any two points, In fact this was why he and Ichigo had gotten to Konoha in less than a day. He was supposed to be appearing as a regular civilian and so had activated his henge seal.

A henge seal is a version of a henge, activated from a seal, but rather than use an illusion to cover the target, it drew in yang chakra and used it to manifest a physical representation of what you want changed… Or at least that was how Grimmjow understood it. Ichigo came up with the seal, Grimmjow just uses it.

Grimmjow's mission was to infiltrate the Kiri academy, to see if they are still doing their messed up genin exam, and to check if they have any interesting up and coming ninja. All in all, not a tough mission. He had to summon one of his panthers and use the henge seal on it to make it look like a child so he had an excuse to get into the academy building, but other than that he didn't need any chakra use, for a building run by chuunin this place had remarkably lax security.

In fact the mission was just too easy, he had completed it in around two days, at this point he was only hanging around cause he wanted some of Kiri's famous Hoshi no Kiri (star of the mist) sake.

 **===Konoha===**

Yoruichi had gone to the Hokage's office, under a henge seal that she had 'borrowed' off of Ichigo, because she had a crazy high bounty in the bingo book, mainly because she was the only ATS-5 member to never wear a mask. She had walked into the Hokage's office, released her henge and was immediately surrounded by ANBU, she had stated her business and had been given probation as a konoha kunoichi, but she had been assigned Ichigo's ANBU squad as her usual protectors. Something she was only too happy about.

Ichigo had arrived at the gates of Konoha a few hours later, they had only been gone four hours and a half. Most of that was travel time, and the guards thought they failed, but let them through anyway

"Team Oni, reporting for debriefing, Hokage-sama." Ichigo said as he appeared on one knee in the Hokage's office.

"Ah, yes, Report Oni-taicho." The old man and all his ANBU looked surprised at the very sudden appearance. But then the rest of his team appeared in a swirl of leaves, in the same position.

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama. Target was eliminated and we left an Iwa mark, to ward the blame away from us, no witnesses and I modified the civilians memories to remember Iwa nin in the vicinity." Ichigo reported in a fast, precise way that only a war veteran could.

"Very good, Your payment is waiting outside. However first, your team has been assigned another mission, this one is a three month observation mission inside Konoha. I believe you already know Yoruichi Shihōin."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I understand. Is this ANBU or Jonin?"

"Jonin, you nor your team need masks for this, and I believe you have plenty of room for accomodation in the Uchiha district, she will be living there." the wizened Hokage informed him, "If that is all, you are dismissed." Ichigo nodded and he and his team disappeared.

 **===In the Uchiha District===**

Ichigo shunpo'ed into the Uchiha district to find Yoruichi waiting outside with an ANBU guard, who was dismissed with a nod from the Taicho, who still hadn't removed his mask. Once he knew he and Yoruichi were alone however, he did remove his mask. She beamed at him and he rolled his eyes, walking into the Uchiha district as he wrapped his Kohona Hitai-ate around his arm with the sleeve on, because he was already back in his casual clothes.

"Aww, ChiChi-kun!? Did you not miss me?" Yoruichi pouted, not that Ichigo knew because he wasn't looking at her

"No, It's only been a few weeks. Now please don't act like you're my girlfriend or something around the boys." Ichigo still had his no nonsense tone on, because he knew how the purple haired flash goddess behaved.

"Boys?! Damn, you act fast!" Yoruichi clearly didn't know about Sasuke and Naruto, This was going to be a pain in the ass for Ichigo to explain to her.

"No! Th-They aren't mine! Well, they are… but… SHUT UP!" Ichigo always got flustered around Yoruichi, probably because she had made it her mission to get him laid, and who better than herself? But she hadn't, and he'd always been nervous around her.

"What do you mean? You don't make a lot of sense, you know." Yoruichi was trying to be slightly more serious, Ichigo only ever reacted like this when he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"They aren't my kids, they're my cousins, but they are nine. I didn't know I had them until a few weeks ago.

"Oh, yeah… Is it nice having some new family for you to protect?" She asked quite seriously, she had been the one to console him through the early stages of his PTSD after his father had died.

"Yeah, I guess. But I can't help but wonder if I'll be good enough." Ichigo felt really sombre now, his head was hung low and his arms were limp at his sides. A far shot from the normal him, with his quietly confident posture and brash attitude.

"Ichigo-kun, listen to me. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met, you beat Aizen. You've single handedly done more than some small armies could do. You are more than powerful enough to handle a couple of gaki's." She said, giving him a comforting hug and a warm smile. "Plus with a body like this you could pull the strongest females around to protect them." She still had to be flirty, it's like 90% of her character.

"Aha, thanks, Yoru-chan. I needed that. Not the last bit, but the rest." He said with a small smile, then his eyebrow twitched as he saw half of the Uchiha district painted pink. Definitely Naruto's doing. That gaki is going to get one hell of a beating… or he could make Naruto and Sasuke train their taijutsu with Yoruichi… a sadistic grin made it's way onto the face of the ANBU captain, Demon. "Now come on, let's go meet Gaki's one and two."

 **===Time Skip===**

I suppose you could call it an achievement that Ichigo didn't kill Naruto. I mean, he didn't even have any permanent damage. Sasuke just seemed happy that Ichigo was back, not only that but he had brought a new sensei for them who was nearly unstoppable with taijutsu alone.

"Ne, Ichi-nii, why you gotta be so mean!? It was only a prank!" Naruto said, from his place on the ceiling, Ichigo had attached both of Naruto's feet to the ceiling using seals, after disabling his arms and making sure that he wasn't going to die from being upside down, no, instead Ichigo had flipped gravity on Naruto and placed hyper-powerful magnetic seals on both his feet and the ceiling. Yep, Naruto was well and truly stuck there and he would be for a long time.

"Mou, Naru-kun, maybe you shouldn't have painted the entire district." Ichigo retorted as he gave Sasuke a grin at what he had done to his little brother, they had found out Sasuke was older by three months, he was born in July, with Naruto being October. Sasuke's birthday was also 8 days after Ichigo's and 8 days before Grimmjow's (these are all actual dates, I looked them up).

"Yeah, Naru-kun, You should have behaved, now I'm gonna train while you're stuck on the ceiling." Sasuke smirked at his little brother, they had only been together for a week but already Sasuke saw the over excitable ball of energy that was Naruto Uzumaki as his little brother, the age gap may be only a few months but mentally Naruto's growth had been seriously stunted due to not having a family, so Sasuke was mentally years ahead of the blonde.

"Ne! Sasu-nii! Not you too! This is so unfair, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as they all left the room, except Yoruichi, who sat there, directly in front of Naruto eating ramen. This made tears fall.. Up?... his face, due to the gravity flip all his tears went towards the ceiling. This made Yoruichi chuckle as she ate his ramen in front of him. "I miss Grimm-nii! He wouldn't bully me like this!"

 **===The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: Well that marks the end of Sasuke and Naruto's childhood, I might do some flashbacks to it later on, but this is the end chronologically. This chapter was finished before the last one even went off to beta. I'm also gonna do this thing where I mark the finish date of chapters and then the upload date, for me, not you guys.**

 _ **Finish date: Thu 1st March 2018**_

 _ **Post-Beta (Warrior of six blades): Sun 11th March 2018**_

 _ **Upload date: Sun 25th March 2018**_


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Naruto and Sasuke

**===A Tale Of Two Dojutsu CH7===**

 **===Enter, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha!===**

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great hidden ninja villages, famed for some of the most powerful shinobi ever: Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Three Sannin, Sakumo Hatake, Sasuke Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Itachi Uchiha. These are all names spoken with reverence, in recent years two more names have been added to that list, Ichigo Uchiha and Grimmjow Shiba, Now two more ninja are going to make the beginnings of one of the most powerful legacies ever.

Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha are the younger brothers of Ichigo and Grimmjow and were personally trained for three years to become the most powerful shinobi they could be. Naruto was a sealing prodigy, the likes of which hadn't been seen in Konoha since Mito Uzumaki, famed for her use of combat seals and being the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a monster so powerful it was regarded as a force of nature more powerful than a volcano or an earthquake. In fact Naruto as well had the beast sealed inside him.

Sasuke Uchiha, a deadly shadow, the yin to Naruto's yang, a Ninjutsu specialist that could master and effectively use A-class jutsu at 11 years old. He was hailed as the second coming of Madara, but was infinitely more kind and caring. His use of the Sharingan was unparalled, his older brother, Ichigo Uchiha had awakened and been effectively using his sharingan since he was nine years old, he was now twenty one and still not as good as Sasuke, who had only been using his sharingan for three years.

These two were hailed as prodigies. But they knew the truth, genius is no substitute for hard work. Except Naruto failed at schoolwork. He failed HARD.

"Ne, Sasu-nii, who do you think will be our jonin sensei?" Naruto asked his slightly older brother, while tugging at the slightly too short sleeves of his bright orange jumpsuit that he wore to sell the act of him being an idiot, he was actually ruthlessly smart, it was just too easy to seem like a failure.

"Hn, Like I care, Dobe." Sasuke sneered at his little brother, they were actually really close, but they didn't want it to seem like that, they prefered tricking people, this way it stunned people when they used their flawless teamwork to completely overpower a stronger opponent.

"Hmph, Sasu-nii, why are you always such a teme?!" Naruto whined at his older brother although through the telepathy seal that they had given each other they were having a completely different conversation

" _I believe it will either be Kakashi-sensei or Asuma-san."_ Sasuke told Naruto through the link but outwardly just gave the typical Uchiha grunt.

 _Hai, probably a good bet. Asuma-san would probably be really fun and laid back, a bit like Shikamaru-san. But I reckon Kakashi-nii would be a better squad leader."_ Naruto told him back as he pouted in the seat next to his brother.

"Alright, class, listen up! We will now begin the last portion of the genin exams. First: Shino Aburame." Iruka, their chuunin sensei said as he walked out from the room, the kid went into the back, This went on and on. The Genin exams took place over three days, 1st day is a series of tests on shinobi knowledge and theory, which Sasuke aced and Naruto got just enough marks to pass as per their system; Day 2 is physical skills, Shurikenjutsu and taijutsu are tested here. The third day is the nin/genjutsu portion of the exam, its only on the third day because the school day just isn't long enough.

"Naruto Uchiha." Naruto got up as his name was called, he had been officially adopted into the Uchiha clan by Ichigo, the current clan head, a year after he had got to Konoha.

Naruto went into the back and was greeted by the smiling face of Iruka and the passive face of Mizuki, a traitorous bastard that Naruto could feel the evil intentions rolling off of. Naruto had reported him to his older brother, who decide to mess with him, Ichigo was going to let Mizuki ask Naruto to do whatever he wanted done, and Naruto had full immunity from the Hokage to do whatever was asked of him as long as he didn't kill anyone. But once it was done Ichigo was going to swoop in, arrest him and hand him off to Anko to be her personal plaything.

" _NARU-OTOUTO! HELP, FINISH YOUR EXAM, SAKU-BAKA WON'T GET AWAY!"_ were the screams of his brother through the mental link before he was asked to do anything. It was well known that Sasuke only kept Naruto around because he scared off all the fangirls, but when he was gone, they struck.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, please perform the henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu and bunshin no jutsu." Iruka asked Naruto pleasantly, Iruka was one of the few people that not only didn't mind Naruto but was approved to be around him unsupervised by Yoruichi, who had fallen in love with the boy's adorableness.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he summoned a Kage bunshin, henged into Iruka and swapped places with the clone, slow enough that they could see what was happening but fast enough that they could see he was more than proficient in all three jutsu.

"Well done Naruto-kun! Do you have anything you'd like to perform for extra credit?" Iruka asked as Mizuki scowled, before re-setting his features.

"No, sorry Iruka-sensei. Can I have a hitai-ate?" Naruto asked politely, without his usual energy, he figured there was no point doing it where none of the students could see. Iruka nodded and handed him the forehead protector, then they walked out of the room into stunned silence as the dead-last had passed.

"Hn, you can do something right then, dobe. Must be a really easy test if they let you pass." Sasuke smirked and walked into the exam room before Iruka even called his name. Is there any point in me going over Sasuke's exam, we all know he aces it and performs Goukakyuu no jutsu for extra credit.

At the end of the day all the students get picked up by family members, including Naruto and Sasuke, who are greeted by Ichigo and Yoruichi, the latter grabs Naruto into a fierce hug when she sees the hitai-ate on his forehead. Ichigo congratulates the young Uchiha who outwardly seems disgruntled by the display of affection but is inwardly beaming.

They all walk back to the Uchiha estate, well sort of, Yoruichi and Ichigo actually each pick up Naruto and Sasuke and shunpo back to the estate, where they are greeted by Grimmjow, Ichigo's old ANBU squad, Asuma, Kakashi and even the Hokage. Although Hiruzen is more there to speak to Ichigo becoming a regular jonin and so once he is done and has congratulated the boys he shunshins back to his office.

 **===Time Skip===**

Today was the last day that Naruto and Sasuke had to ever set foot in the academy building, today was they day of the genin team placements, Ichigo hadn't told the boys about him becoming a jonin and taking his team with two other sensei. Naruto and Sasuke had come downstairs to a usual breakfast of rice and miso soup with stir fried vegetables, Ichigo had always enjoyed cooking but the mornings were often the only chance he got.

Yoruichi was sat at the table in her usual attire of a small black tank top and orange short shorts and Grimmjow was sat across from her in his underwear drinking coffee and scanning over some notes him and his girlfriend Kurenai were using to do with a new genjutsu that was inflicted through the pain of getting hit with a weapon. Ichigo was stood at the sink, idly munching on some toast in his hakama bottoms and washing up.

"Morning Ichi-nii, Grimm-nii, Yoru-nee-chan." Naruto greeted them as he walked downstairs, he was met with a resounding chorus of good mornings.

"So today's the day, huh kit?" Grimmjow said as he ruffled Naruto's hair, Naruto grinned back at his smiling older brother.

"YEAH! It's gonna be awesome, Kitty-nii!" Naruto beamed with his foxy grin, Grimmjow mock-scowled back at his little brother at the nickname he had picked up from Yoruichi.

"That's my otouto!" Yoruichi exclaimed proudly as she glomped him.

"Hn, That's not something I need to see in the morning." Sasuke grunted as he came downstairs, the only one fully dressed. "Ichi-nii, Do you know who our jonin sensei is?"

"Yep, Not telling though. I also know who your teammate is. And I'm not telling you that either." Ichigo smirked at his little brother, who did the Uchiha version of a pout, it's like a slightly miffed expression on a normal person.

"Well, this was fun and all but I've got to go meet Nai-chan now, shes gonna meet her team and I want to see the reaction of that stupid dog boy she got stuck with, why can't it be cats like Yugao-chan and Nekomata-chan here?" Grimmjow was really enjoying pissing off the purple haired flash goddess, but it wouldn't help his health to keep doing it.

"Alright, Have fun Nii-san." Ichigo said goodbye for everyone as he flashed upstairs, right as yoruichi's chopstick embedded itself in the wall where he had been stood.

 **===Later At The Academy===**

"...And team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha led by Ichigo Uchiha. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished the teams that really matter.

"Yes! A team with my Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke hummed in agreement and Sakura was doing…. Fangirl…. things…. *shivers*.

"Alright, class, it has been my pleasure to teach you but now I must hand you over to your respective jonin instructors. Please wait here until they come to collect you." Iruka said as he walked out of the room. Mizuki had been arrested yesterday, he had told Naruto that a way to gain extra credit was to steal the scroll of seals from the hokage's office, who had given it to him on a probationary loan, he was even allowed to learn one of the techniques in it.

"So, dobe, we gonna be ærlig med hende?" ('honest with her' in danish, gonna use danish as an encoded speaking between Naruto and Sasuke)

"Kan ikke se hvorfor ikke," (don't see why not) Naruto replied, "Bare ikke alle ud," (just not all out)

"BAKA! STOP TRYING TO BE COOL LIKE SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched as she attempted to hit Naruto, to which he allowed the hit to follow, only because he had seen his orange haired brother enter the room. Ichigo had immediately caught onto what Naruto was doing and had already flashed behind Sakura and grabbed her arm before it had even swung.

"I would stop trying to hit your teammates in front of your sensei, who also happens to be his brother." Ichigo said in his no-nonsense tone

"Wh- who.. Y-your U-Uchiha-sensei?" Sakura said fearfully, but internally her inner fangirl was screaming at her to fuck him where he stood because he was too hot.

"Hai, meet me on the roof." he said as he disappeared, so did his brothers leaving a stunned Sakura in the classroom with all the female students drooling and the males scowling like he had been. Grimmjow and Kurenai then walked in, and all the boys joined in on the drooling.

"Team 8, come with me." She said as she turned around and left, Grimmjow just stayed for a second, locking his death glare on the back of Kiba's head, he was already talking about all the things he would like to do to her. Grimmjow cast a very subtle genjutsu on him, pulling his visual focus in a bit, making everything seem slightly closer than it actually was.

 **===On The Roof===**

Once Sakura finally got to the roof she found Sasuke and Naruto just talking and laughing like old friends, that couldn't be right, could it? They always hated each other, didn't they? And Uchiha-sensei is just stood there, looking hotter than the sun.

"Ah, good you're here. Now we can introduce ourselves. I am Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba-Uchiha, but I usually go by Ichigo Uchiha. I like fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, music and reading, I dislike traitors and those who disrespect women. My hobbies include training, research and listening to good music, and My dreams are to turn this team into one of the best teams ever seen. Now you Naru-kun."

"Hai, Ichi-nii, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha but I usually go by Naruto Uchiha. I like ramen, my brothers, my friends and training. I dislike the time it takes to make ramen, when Grimm-nii is a teme and traitors. My hobbies are training and eating different kinds of ramen, and working on new seals. My dream is to become Hokage!"

"Now you, Sasu-kun." Ichigo motioned to his other little brother

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Ninjutsu, Tomatoes and my brothers. I dislike fangirls and my youngest elder brother. My hobbies are training, reading and watching the village from the monument. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill Itachi, restore the Uchiha clan and help Naru-otouto when he's the Hokage."

"Pinky, It's your go." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sorry sight of a kunoichi in front of him, this was going to be a pain in the ass to fix, he wanted the strongest kunoichi so he wouldn't have to play too much catch up with her, looks like that won't happen.

"Um, My name is Sakura Haruno. I like.. I mean the person I like is…*giggles and blushes*. I dislike Ino-pig, Naruto-baka, perverts and rapists. My hobbies….*giggling intensifies*. My dream is…*fangirl squeal*." Ichigo just sat there, utterly alarmed at how serious the case of fangirl he had on his hands.

"Well then, we'll do the actual test now then." Ichigo said as he walked over to his team and held up 3 fingers, the two boys nodded and disappeared in a burst of shunpo, he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and went to the same place.

At training ground 3 Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for all of half a second before Ichigo and Sakura arrived.

"Right, Sakura, if you want to stay on this team you are going to have to be able to spar against Naru-kun for at least 3 minutes." Ichigo instructed her and Naruto, who removed the top of his jumpsuit, revealing a black tank top straining against the muscle underneath. Naruto may not be as good at taijutsu as Sasuke, but he hit much harder, he was built much more like a boxer and less like a swimmer like Sasuke was.

"Pfft, really Uchiha-sensei, I could beat this dobe with my eyes shut!" Sakura screeched at them, making even Ichigo wince.

"Do it then." Sasuke said, pulling a book out of… somewhere, you know I'm not even sure I want to know where shinobi pull some of their gear from. Sakura simply smirked and got into the basic academy style of taijutsu, while Naruto got into his Kongo no ken style (adamantine fist, it is the style that Hashirama uses, Naruto just uses chakra chains instead of wood. Yes he can use chakra chains.)

"BAKA CAN'T EVEN GET TAIJUTSU RIGHT!" Sakura screamed at him, charging in with a painfully obvious right hook, Naruto pulled his left forearm up, inside the punch, blocking it and with his right leg he kicked her out from underneath him, pushing chakra through a directional explosive seal on his heel to speed up the strike. As she was left floating in the air though, Naruto had moved to her side and stabbed a downward elbow strike into her stomach, winding her and smashing her into the floor.

"What was that? I can't even get taijutsu right? I used my own style, banshee." Naruto said dismissively as he walked over to join his dark-haired brother who was reading while Ichigo dealt with the mess that was Sakura. Said mess was unconscious on the floor, so Ichigo took her to the hospital thinking that he'll see the repercussions of that tomorrow.

 **===The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: To whom it may concern: No, I don't hate Sakura. I hate her fangirlish tendencies and so I plan to whip her into fighting shape long before Tsunade and most likely even before Wave.**

 **Also before anyone complains that Naruto and Sasuke are overpowered. Yes, yes they are. But they have good reason to be, they have been trained non-stop for 3 years by three masters in their chosen fields as well as Kakashi. That is more than enough for them to be this good. And by 'this good' I mean low-mid Chunin, the only reason Naruto knocked Sakura unconscious in two moves is because she barely eats, doesn't train and is only good at theory.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get ahead chapters wise, then there was a depressive spell, then my laptop broke, then by the time it was fixed I had exams and so this is the first day I've been back to writing in nearly three months.**

 _ **Finish Date: Thu 1st March 2018**_

 _ **Upload Date: Mon 18th June 2018**_


	8. Chapter 8: Working on Team 7

**===A Tale Of Two Dojutsu CH8===**

 **===Working On Team 7===**

Mebuki Haruno was furious. Like fuming volcano furious. A civilian leaking killing intent was actually pretty impressive, however weak it may be. She was furious because her beautiful, precious daughter had been put into hospital by that _demon_ trying to kill her, just because she was on the same team as the last real Uchiha, She still didn't believe that Ichigo counted because he had orange hair when everyone knows all Uchiha have black hair.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, I DEMAND YOU REMOVE THE- THE- THAT THING FROM MY DAUGHTERS TEAM! HE TRIED TO KILL HER, CLEARLY THE KYUUBI IS INFLUENCING HIM, HE MUST BE KILLED!" She screamed at the Hokage the moment she was in his office.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, but I know the _Boy_ and I struggle to believe that he would actively try to kill someone, especially a teammate." the Hokage attempted to reason with her, but the saying holds true, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"IT'S ALL AN ACT, HE'S TRYING TO LULL US INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY SO HE CAN KILL US ALL!" she screeched back, now she may be stupid and arrogant and entitled but she wasn't going to try to get physical with any ninja, much less a kage.

"Haruno-san, please quieten down. I strongly believe that this was merely a sparring match that got out of hand. I will ask Uchiha-san about it in the morning. Now please leave so I can finish up and leave." Hiruzen was getting frustrated with this woman, she was always screeching and calling for young Naruto's death. When she didn't leave, as per his not actual request, he made a hand signal and the ANBU forced her to leave.

"Hyō-san (panther), please get your brother here tomorrow morning." Hiruzen said to the panther masked ANBU in front of him, who simply nodded and phased back into the walls. The morning would bring a whole host of problems.

 **===Uchiha Estate===**

In the morning they went about their usual routine, minus Yoruichi, who had gone to Yugao and Anko's house across the street, team oni may be split up, but they all still lived on the Uchiha estate. Naruto and Sasuke were getting into their new outfits. They consisted of black ANBU style trousers with black combat boots, a black long sleeve shirt, Sasuke left his sleeves down but Naruto rolled them up, a nin-mesh t-shirt over the long sleeve and an ANBU style vest, but black, over the top. Sasuke had dark blue ANBU style arm guards on but Naruto left his forearms bare and took all the invisibility arrays out of the seals on his forearms, it looked like he had tribal sleeve tattoos on his arms.

"Damn, You guys actually look like shinobi now." Grimmjow said as they all got downstairs, Naruto and Sasuke both tying their Hitai-ates around their foreheads.

"Yeah, It's actually pretty impressive what an outfit change can do for your intimidation factor." Ichigo said as he looked around, he was quite surprised to see his older brother in his ANBU gear, not his underwear. "Got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, I'm on Hokage duty, speaking of which, he wants to see you due to the Haruno incident yesterday." Grimmjow said as he watched his brother's face settle into its usual scowl, before he was fully dressed again.

"We don't have time for a proper breakfast today. Eat a ration bar and do some physical training until I get to the training ground." Ichigo said, the boys nodded and disappeared in shunpo, Ichigo and Grimmjow both do the same.

 **===Hokage's Office===**

Ichigo always loved beating his brother in a speed race, he was many times quicker when he released his bankai seal, and even quicker still when he used his dojutsu. But still beating his brother in something was a serious achievement for him, it always cheered him up. However the moment he got anywhere near the Hokage's office he went into shinobi mode.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama." Ichigo said as he appeared kneeling in the office, over the years the old Kage had somewhat adjusted to this almost spontaneous appearance of this particular shinobi.

"Yes, I would like to know the events that led up to Sakura-san being hospitalized yesterday." He puffed on his pipe, smoking was a Sarutobi tradition that had started with his father, Sasuke Sarutobi and was being continued by his son, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Hai, I wanted a spar to see Haruno-san's abilities in a spar, the conditions were she had to hold out against Naru-kun for a minimum of three minutes. She scoffed and insulted him, multiple times, and charged him with an appallingly predictable right hook, Naruto blocked and countered in the most effective way possible, using a two hit combo that takes out the legs of an opponent, then uses the opening to use a downward elbow strike into the stomach, winding the target. I had already told Naruto to hold back and he did so, the only reason she was injured as badly as she was is because she diets and doesn't train. I am hoping to use this as an incentive for her to train." Ichigo reported in the most efficient way without leaving out any details.

"As I expected. Haruno-san's mother is accusing Naruto-kun with attempted murder of a leaf kunoichi. I knew that was ridiculous but she is sticking to her assumptions." Hiruzen informed his promising young jonin. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"How long will it take to get Haruno-san out of hospital?" Ichigo inquired

"She already left, Nothing was broken, she was just severely winded and had a minor concussion, Naruto-kun did a brilliant job."

"Good, I expected nothing less from him. If that is all, I will take my leave, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen nodded, before looking over some paperwork, the bane of his existence. Ichigo shook his head at the scene and left saying only two more words "Kage Bunshin." Hiruzen looked shocked, THAT was why Tobirama-sensei called them KAGE bunshin and not chakra bunshin. Idiot.

 **===Training Ground 3===**

Ichigo arrived to see Naruto doing press ups, probably with a gravity seal on, and Sasuke running laps around the training area, but he was sprinting the whole thing, he most likely had resistance seals on too. It made him proud to think that he had trained these two dysfunctional and emotionally traumatized boys into working, dedicated shinobi. Now he had to do the same thing with Sakura, in half the time… well at least she isn't emotionally traumatized.

"Good to see you guys training properly. Now we just wait for Sakura-san to arrive." Ichigo said, making his presence known to the boys. Ichigo had bumped into Inoichi Yamanaka this morning and had asked him to ask his daughter to tell Sakura to meet her team at training ground three.

"Hai, Ichi-nii, What are we going to be doing today?" Naruto answered for them

"You are going to be working on your kenjutsu, which is why I asked Yu-chan to be here.. But I think she's late." Ichigo sweatdropped; in the three years he had known her, she had always been a stickler for the rules and had never been late to anything.. But she was out with Anko and Yoruichi last night so she probably had a lot to drink.

"What about Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked, which probably would have made her go into fangirl hysterics if she were here. Thankfully she wasn't.

"She will be working one-on-one with me for the next two months during training session, I reckon that's all I'll need to break her out of her fangirl tendencies and make her into a genin level kunoichi… probably." Ichigo wasn't actually sure how to break her out of her fangirl-ness. Probably just show her how worthless of a kunoichi she is until she wants to improve.

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Naruto shrugged, although he was curious about what they would be doing about missions.

"Mou, Ichi-kun, Yugao-chan couldn't make it today so she asked me to cover for her." Kakashi said as he walked into the clearing, book in one hand, the other in his pocket. The only thing different was the tanto strapped to his back.

"Kaka-nii-san! You're going to train me as well this time?" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi strolled over to him. Kakashi eye smiled, nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Naru-kun, I got you that graduation present I promised, Here you go." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a thin, but long box. When Naruto opened it it had two things inside, Black facemasks, Kakashi-style, and a set of kunai, but not regular kunai, they were the special three pronged kind that Minato Namikaze used for the Hiraishin no jutsu, just all but one of them had blank handles, the only one that didn't was the only scratched one, and had the original formula written on the handel.

"Nani! Kakashi-nii-san! Where did you get these?!" Naruto exclaimed, He was looking at them reverently, like they were the man himself. Kakashi just kept looking at him with his eye smile.

"Well, the one with the formula is the one that Minato-sensei gave to me, but all the others were special ordered from the Heiki Masutā Weapon Store (Weapon Master)." Kakashi said as if it was no big deal, which for him, it wasn't, he went to that weapon store all the time.

"Y-Y-Yondaime-sama gave you o-one of h-his k-k-k-kunai?!" Naruto asked. In all the time he had known Kurama he had neglected to mention that the Yondaime Hokage was Naruto's father. Ichigo had been waiting until he felt that Naruto and Sasuke could defend Naruto from the wrath of Iwagakure. But now's as good a time as any.

"Naruto-kun," This immediately got his attention, Ichigo only ever used his full name when it was serious. "I was waiting until I felt you could defend yourself, but now is probably the best opportunity to bring it up. You have never questioned how we are related, have you? Well my father was the Yondaime Hokage's half brother. Naruto-kun, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is your father."

"T-tou-san…..Namikaze….." Naruto said as he passed out, Sasuke had wide eyes, he looked shocked, more at how he hadn't realised earlier than the revelation itself, it actually made sense, spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a penchant for seals.

A few minutes later and Naruto woke up, he was still dazed but it turns out he had gone into the seal to speak with the kyuubi, who was promptly summoned out of the seal in what he called his half-tail state, meaning not only was he the size of the average kitten, he had half of the power of one of his tails, almost nothing compared to his full self but still enough power to go toe-to-toe with the hokage on sheer chakra.

"Hello, Ichigo-san, Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san. It has been awhile." The small Kyuubi said, with a much quieter but equally gruff voice as usual.

"Hello, Kyuubi-sama." They all chimed, which made the small fox grin as he wrapped himself around Naruto's neck like a scarf, with his tail, long and thin rather than short and fluffy, around Naruto's arm. The tail was actually connected to a seal on Naruto's arm, it worked to allow the Kyuubi to project his power out of the seal and into a form, while one tail remained attached to Naruto as a sort of anchor.

"Naruto, rather than do any physical training aside from your basic stuff, study the Hiraishin Kunai, try to figure out the seal so you can replicate the technique, your shunpo is too slow." Ichigo told the young seal prodigy, he had faith that Naruto would be able to figure it out in a few weeks, maybe even days.

"Sasuke, go train with Kakashi, learn some new katon jutsu to work with Naruto's fuuton jutsu." Ichigo told him, Sasuke and Kakashi nodded and gave a lazy salute, respectively. Ichigo was going to wait for Sakura, and then train her ragged, but first he was going to talk to the Kyuubi about the Rikudo Sennin.

About 20 minutes later, Sakura arrived, Naruto had already left for the house to research some other seals of a similar type or function. Ichigo looked on, disappointed when he saw Sakura's posture droop slightly at Sasuke not being here, the girl had a serious case of fangirl, now Ichigo was no doctor, and even if he was, there was no known cure for this outside from seeing it themselves.

"Sakura-san. I have been waiting for you. I wanted to ask you about yesterday's spar." Ichigo started, he could see her expression shift into a glare, such an obvious expression of emotion was unbefitting of a ninja of any type.

"What about it?" she spat.

"I want to know why you think you lost." Ichigo was trying to make sure he kept his cool but such obvious disrespect for someone you barely know was startling for the child of a council woman. Although when it was that specific councilwoman...

"I.. I don't know. Maybe because I underestimated Naruto. Or I overestimated my own abilities… but it's not my fault that Naruto hid his skill!" Sakura was more trying to find an excuse rather than a reason.

"Good observations. It is actually all of those things and more. You lost primarily because you don't train or eat right outside of the minimum requirements for the academy. But. I want to help fix those things, the problem is that I can't help you unless you want to be helped. So I will ask you one thing: why do you want to be a ninja?" Ichigo told her, he could see the disappointment and the gloom around her, she had potential though. She could be an excellent genjutsu user or medic with the chakra control she had, but she had very little chakra to control.

"I.. I don't remember… I wanted to join the academy for something, but… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was quiet for once, it was strange but not unwelcome.

"This is the problem. At its root, your crush on Sasu-kun is your main restriction. You have potential as a kunoichi, but in order to achieve that, being a ninja must take precedence over your infatuation with my little brother. You could be a great medic or genjutsu user with your chakra control and book smarts, you could be an excellent strategist or even a teacher, but you must train to be any of these things. And trust me, Sasu-kun hates all the girls competing for his attention, he would like you much more if you were a strong kunoichi more than just a pretty face."

"Really? He doesn't like it?" Sakura naturally picked up on the only Sasuke related thing in the entire sentence.

"No, it annoys him to see so many talented people wasting their potential on a stupid crush, and most of all he hates people that are weak and can't do anything for themselves. If you really want his attention, become strong until he gives it to you freely; asking or even begging for it won't get him to even consider you as an option."

"But.. what do I do?" She asked, a small but determined glint growing in her eyes.

"Do some research on nutrition and a good exercise regimen first, I won't hand hold you through this, and it won't be easy, but you will be much better off for it." Ichigo smiled at her.

"So what will I be training in first?" She asked him, she still was thinking of this as a way to get Sasuke's attention, but this was a start.

"First, I need to get your chakra reserves up. I want you to climb trees." Ichigo said, he had been wanting to pull this particular joke again since he did it to Naruto and Sasuke three years ago.

"How will climbing trees help my chakra?" Sakura looked confused, Hook, line and sinker in one sentence.

"I want you to climb trees without using your hands." Ichigo said, the most deadly serious expression on his face. Although internally he was laughing like a madman.

"Are you insane?! I can't climb trees without my hands!" She was back to the banshee screech, damn it, it was all going so well too.

"Yes you can, You just have to believe." He said as he walked halfway up a tree, crossed his arms and waited for that to sink in, and then added: "And channel chakra to your feet." her eyes widened as she realised how he did it. She walked tentatively up to one of the trees and placed her right foot on it, sending chakra into it, feeling the resistance of the wood and adjusting. She put her left foot on it and did the sme, doing the same thing over and over, getting further up the tree.

"This isn't so hard." She beamed at getting it right first try.

"Now keep going until you are on a branch and hang upside-down, stay like that until you begin to feel tired then come back down. What I want you to do is to do that on your ceiling at home while you do any research or even just if you are bored, that needs to become second nature to you." Ichigo told her, she nodded, clearly he was getting somewhere, but these first few weeks were gonna be tough for both of them.

 **===The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: That wasn't too bad, I'm starting to gain some momentum here, this is alright, I'll probably do the next chapter covering some of the training they are doing and a few d-ranks then I will throw them into the ever waiting arms of Haku and Zabuza. Question, should they survive? Let me know.**

 _ **Finished: Sun 4th March 2018**_

 _ **Uploaded: Fri 3rd August 2018**_

 _ **(I really didn't want to upload this until I had done two things, finished or gotten halfway through the next chapter and figured out what being a writer meant to me. I failed in the first one and felt I had left this too long, but the second one I figured out 20 minutes before writing this sentence:**_

 _ **To me, Being a writer means being a god. I have absolute power over anything and everything in the story, I can reveal or keep hidden anything I want, but even to a god there are things I can't know, like how this story ends or where it goes next, so I need help because while I am a god in the story, I am only human really.)**_


End file.
